Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.723$
Explanation: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.723 = \dfrac{72.3}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.723} = 72.3\%$ $72.3$ per hundred = $72.3$ per cent = $72.3$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.